Blind with eyes to see
by Optimus Prime's little girl
Summary: The sword in my hands danced and I never dropped it once. Blind since birth, Camille is not wanted by her own race. Will Eragon and Saphira accept her and her dragon? or will Isidar and Camille be shunned like always? Find out!
1. Swords Clash

**_I don't own the Inheritance Cycle nor do I own Eragon and the Other characters in the books._**

**_How ever I do own the plot and Camille._**

**_I love my readers!_**

**_Iszak Sully_**

* * *

**_Camille's POV_**

I dropped to my knees searching for my sword hilt. Grass, dirt and more passed beneath my finger tips for several tense minutes. Until cool metal touched my hand. Wrapping my hand around the hilt I jumped up and stood stock still. That was the first time in ten years that anyone had been able to knock the sword from my hand.

"Shadeslayer, you are an amazing swordsman." I whispered trying to break the awkward silence.

"You are even better. I watched you fight Blodhgarm and the others. how can you do it?" The soft swoosh of boot on grass from my left coming towards me on the way to attack made my senses perk up. I swung my blade to the right, in the ultimate fake out leaving my left side open to Eragon. He fell for it swinging his blade up towards my neck, I batted it aside and rested the tip of my blade on his collarbone.

"Dead" I said trying to hold back my excitment.

_'Be exticed, my girl. You have defeated a Dragon Rider.' _Isidar's voice rang in my head.

"That was amazing! Eragon if you wanted you could have won, when I dropped my sword." I grinned wishing for someone or something to touch my arm or hand. I stood and listened to the breathing of the two dragons, Saphira and Isidar. Mine and his. I felt a shiver run up my spine as Saphira said to me, _'Little one, Eragon and I must go to the tree hut, are you coming?'_

"Yes Saphira." I said aloud. "Eragon." I whispered blushing. "I need help.... again."

"Camille, it's not a problem. Isidar come here." the ground shook as Isidar crawled towards us. Taking my hand Eragon led my the rest of the way to him. Then pushed me up into the seat of Isidar's saddle. "Hey Camille, why didn't Ormsis tell us of you and Isidar? I mean it just seems like the Elves like to hide a lot of things from us."

"Because," I whispered. "Isidar is not my dragon nor is he anyone's dragon. He is the last really free, truely free dragon in existance." I could feel Eragon stare and blushed. "He only stays with me because I am his one friend here in Du Weldenvarden. The Elves shun he because of what he is. Don't ask me why, because I don't have the answer."

"I'm frowning Cami." Eragon whispered close to my ear. "We'll take you home, now. Isidar can you follow me and Saphira. I'm taking the two of you to stay in my home in Ellesméra." Blushing I nodded and Isidar chuckled a low grating sound.


	2. Dad who? What Dragon?

**_I don't own the Inheritance Cycle nor do I own Eragon and the Other characters in the books._**

**_I do own the plot and Camille._**

**_Iszak Sully_**

* * *

**_ERAGON'S POV_**

I rest my head on the wall behind me, staring at the blind 'dragon rider'. Camille was tall, thin, athletic, and muscluar. Her beauty covered the fact that her was blind. Her honey blond locks and smooth tan skin coupled with the fact that she was as sweet as can be, made her a good friend and a better rider. Saphira frowned in her sleep and shifted. Isidar had himself wrapped along Saphira while he slept as well.

"Camille?" I called she spun around a look a pure fear on her face. "Calm down, it's just me."

"Sorry," she frowned. "What would you like Shadeslayer?" she voice was soft and rich.

"Tell me more about you and Isidar."

"Okay. Isidar was the only dragon egg The Black King did not find, for he was hidden deep in Du Weldenvarden and no elf nor human had ever been to this part of the forest. The reason for that is because it was a place that dragons would to heal themselves. His mother died there and he didn't hatch for hundreds of years. Just like Saphira but in her case she was waiting for you, but for food, instead. Isidar hatched about 20 years ago. Several years before my birth. Isidar was alone and had hunted and killed a about four rabbits. Glaedr happened to be out flying around not caring what he was doing when he heard the soft cries of Isidar. Natural Glaedr took Isidar to Oromis. Orimis said that Isidar was a dragon of the wilds and there was no reason for anyone to keep him. He always stayed near the Crags of Tel'naeir. And then one day when I was visting my f- Oromis, I happened to run into the dragon. at that he he did not have a name so I gave him one and he loved it so that it is the name he uses." she finished softly.

"But wait, so he is your dragon friend, but nothing else?" She nodded sharply. "And you and he are like dragon and rider but don't have the gedwey ignasia?" she nodded again. "Okay so I think I get it now."

I sit silently again and looked over at the dragons the smaller saphire one next to the large green one. Their breathing quieted my stress and fears in my mind.

"Eragon, why.... why do you like me?" she blushed then stammered, "That didn't come out right. I meant to ask why are you friends with me?"

"Because I want to be. Cami... You said something earlier about your father or something to that extent. Who is your father? And why is it that when ever I asked around about you people said to ask you or Glaedr?"

"My father is Orimis." Camille whispered softly. "I do not know who my mother is Orimis never told me and I never looked for her. But I do know that he is my father."


	3. Waking up

_**I don't own the Inheritance Cycle nor do I own Eragon and the Other characters in the books.**_

_**I do own the plot and Camille.**_

_**Iszak Sully**_

_What happened last time......._

_"Because I want to be. Cami... You said something earlier about your father or something to that extent. Who is your father? And why is it that whenever I asked around about you people said to ask you or Glaedr?" _

_"My father is Orimis." Camille whispered softly. "I do not know who my mother is Orimis never told me and I never looked for her. But I do know that he is my father."_

_**(insert line here….)**_

_**CAMILLE'S POV**_

When I awoke, both dragons were sleeping; their deep sore filled breathing lay heavily in the air. Eragon lay next to me, his chest bare and arm resting across my midsection. The sun warmed my face and I grinned, knowing that today was going to be a good day.

The smells of apple cakes, warm rolls with honey oil, fruits, juice and mint leaf tea wafted through the air, tickling my nose and making my poor stomach growl reminding me that I'd skipped dinner last night. As my stomach growled again, I decided to get up and get food.

Slipping out from underneath the muscular, warm arm and the satiny sheets, I stood and felt with my feet for my tunic which I'd dropped on the floor before crawling into the big downy bed. My bare toes touched the soft fabric and I picked it up slipping it on over my fitted vest **(It's like a tank top… however more uncomfortable, but still great to where under tunics and things)**.

Starting for the next room, I eagerly leaned forward to take a step, when an arm lashed out and pulled me back to the bed.

"And just where do you think you are going?" Eragon asked teasing me. "I was enjoying laying there with you in my arms." I blushed and went to open my mouth but was interrupted by the sound of a dragon's great yawn. "It looks as if Spahira and Isidar are up. Would you like food? Your stomach seems to want it." I nodded grateful for Eragon's kindness.

"I'll get the food sit down on the bed,okay?" he left and seconds later came back with the food. "They knew you are here, those tons of food." I grinned and wished for once that I could truly see this young man. He softly pressed a roll into my hands and said, "There's tea or juice… which one would you like?"

"Tea, it's mint and nettle leaf right?" I asked, color raising in my cheeks.

"That's very good!" He took my free hand pressed it to his lips showing me he smile. "Here you go." I took the mug and held it with both hand enjoying the warmth it lent to my hands.

'_Camille? My youngling, is it alright with you if I stay here with Saphira? Eragon wishes to take you about __Ellesméra to see his favorite places.'_

"Yes! Of course it is Isidar." I smiled softly. I listened to the low hum of Saphira only to be joined by Isidar's lower and deeper more rough one.

"Camille? You ready I wanna train before we go have fun." Eragon laughed and I shook my head.

"I gotta bathe first, then I'm ready."


	4. Fighting Again?

Hey you guys!!

Thanks for reading. I don't own Eragon, I don't think I ever will. But one can dream!!!

I hope this chapter answers your questions!

Iszak Sully

**

* * *

**_**Eragon's POV**_

The wind whooshed around my ears and knotted and tied my combed hair into one big mess. Staring below Saphira's blue body, I saw Elves fighting and sparing, practicing the Dance of Snake and Crane or shooting at the targets. The clash of swords, ring of metal on metal, and the flash of blades caused my blood to sing, as I remembered battles and wars past.

'_At least Galbatorix is dead'_ I thought darkly. Memories washed over me. Fighting in the castle at Uru'baen, Saphira falling towards the ground, and Murtagh and Thorn screaming and moaning as the defied the Black King's orders and then dying later. My Stomach churned and it was all I could do to keep from losing my breakfast over Saphira's side.

Saphira landed on the ground, and I vaulted off her back to ground. My feet hitting it seconds before Saphira had even closed her wings. Isidar was feet away from us and closing his wings as well. Before Camille could even swing her leg over to drop to Isidar's, I was at her side gently gripping her waist so I could swing her down from the green dragon's back.

"Eragon! Let go! I can do this by myself, you know." She smiled and turned her head so she would have been looking straight at me. I chuckled and stared at her. She looked amazing with her blond hair slightly wind swept and her big crystal blue eyes twinkling.

"I'll try to remember that every now and then." I dropped my hands from her waist to her hand so I could lead her to my normal sparing spot. She stood there in the shade of the trees smelling the air and probing the area with her mind.

"We're in the sparing field, why? I mean why am I here? You've seen my abilities."

"We're fighting, that's why."

**

* * *

**_**Camille's POV**_

An icy chill ran down my spine as I heard the sound of a sword being drawn. Brisingr to be exact. Eragon swung the sword through the air, the soft hum tickling my ears. I reached for my sword at my waist and realized it wasn't at my hip!

"That's not fair! I don't have a blade!" he chuckled again, and walked towards me. Would I have to fight him with magic? That wouldn't even be possible! I'd die! I broke through the barrier that block the magic from my mind and let the magic flood into my mind, immersing myself in it.

"I've got your sword, and you should know that I would never make you fight me with just magic. That would be a big, bad mistake on my account. I'm just going to hand you the blade, okay?" I nodded and held out my hand. The cool metal of my blade touched my hand and I shivered, wrapping my fingers around the wire wrapped hilt.

"Are you ready, Camille?" I just stood there my face motionless and my sword blade pointing down wards but none the less ready for the attack. He leaned forward and his boots left the ground altogether, only to land behind me with a soft almost inaudible thump. However I heard did hear it, and I also heard the sound of feet trying to gain advantage and not fall over. He'd lost his balance. He'd done the same thing to me yesterday. I rushed forward and swung the sword up and around, to scratch his face. But the blade never met its target. Nor did another sword parry mine aside. But my whole arm stopped I tried to drop the sword but my hand would not move. My heart jumped and fear spilled into my stomach.

I couldn't move. My body wouldn't listen to me. I saw, and felt and living through my body. I started to panic. Was I dying? Did something terrible go wrong with my body? What was going on? Then I heard it. A voice ringing out past the forest and sounds of combat. The clear peel of an Elf screams.

"Stop! You mutt. You filth. You have no right!" My ears rang and my heart sunk. I really would die.

Arya had found out.


	5. Arya!

_I know that my last chapter was a little weird and very out of character. But yeah…_

_I'm sorry for how Arya is about to act. I never really liked her so that's why…. SORRY!!!_

_Thanks for reading Enjoy!_

_Iszak Sully_

**

* * *

**

_What happened last time…….._

_I couldn't move. My body wouldn't listen to me. I saw, and felt and living through my body. I started to panic. Was I dying? Did something terrible go wrong with my body? What was going on? Then I heard it. A voice ringing out past the forest and sounds of combat. The clear peel of an Elf screams._

"_Stop! You mutt. You filth. You have no right!" My ears rang and my heart sunk. I really would die._

_Arya had had out._

**

* * *

**

_**Eragon's POV**_

I stopped moving to stare at Camille, her body poised for attack. Her sword inches away from my neck, but never reached me. I watched as her unseeing eyes widened in fear, pain and shock. Then I heard _it_. The voice…. The Elf…. screaming to the high heavens.

"Stop! You mutt. You Filth. You have no right!" I swung round narrowly avoiding Camille's unmoving blade. Arya was striding towards us, sword drawn and black mane waving behind her. Everyone on the battle field stopped their activities to stare at the princess of Elves as she strode into the green treeless area.

I turned back to Camille worried about the magic's effect on her. Her face was slowly turning blue as her body convulsed as if being pulled every which way by invisible strings. "Arya, let her go!" I bellowed when she had reached my side. Cami's eyes slid slowly closed and her now purple face was going death fully pale. "You're killing an innocent!"

"Eragon," Arya's biting tone was harsh and full of command, "_IT_ is no innocent! It is a rat-tongued, flea-infested, lily-livered snake! And _it_ does not deserve to live!" I stepped back in fear of being slapped. The Arya I knew and loved would have never said such things and used such language, but then there were so many sides to Arya… I really couldn't tell you what the real the actual Arya was like.

"Eragon, I'm sorry that you had to be involved in… this… with this problem. There is no other way to fix it!" Arya begged my taking my arms. I felt Camille's last few beats of her heart as her life washed out of her. She was gone!

A life…. A beings life! Like mine! She was gone. Isidar would be extremely unhappy, as it was I knew Saphira was. I heard to low two low rumbling growls from the two gigantic dragons behind Arya. Saphira's massive blue form sliding along the ground flanked by the bigger and walking emerald green of Isidar. I wasn't even connected to Isidar but I could feel the waves of anger and anguish filling the air.

Arya turned horror filling her face as Saphira lifted her head and roared into the princess's face. Arya had never expected Saphira to behave this way to her, making her quivering her fear.

'_Arya,'_ Isidar growled, _'why have you done such a foul deed? Why are you trying to be such an evil being what if I took your life and felt no sorrow?'_ I watched Arya shiver and shrug. _'Then you can die!'_ the dragon jumped forward.

"Stop!" croaked the small throaty voice of Camille. "I'm fine, Isidar!" she coughed and rolled on to her side. I reached down and helped her to stand, letting her lean on me.

"Oh. So you lived half-breed.


	6. The Dragon's Promise

_Here you guys go!!!! I hope you like it! I really liked your reviews!!!! _

_I don't own this but then again I do own Camille and Isidar!!!_

_I'm hoping this to draw our adventure to a close..... I'm sorry...._

_Lots of love! _

_Iszak Sully_

**

* * *

**

_What happened last time……._

_Eragon's POV_

"_Stop!" croaked the small throaty voice of Camille. "I'm fine, Isidar!" she coughed and rolled on to her side. I reached down and helped her to stand, letting her lean on me._

"_Oh. So you lived half-breed._

**

* * *

**

_**Camille's POV**_

I lay on my back resting on the soft downy bed which sat in the middle of my tree house's main room. The smell of warm crushed pine needles rolling over me, and the sunlight warming me face and stomach as it filtered through the open front doorway and windows.

I had been left… to be alone, by myself other than Isidar, but even he was avoiding me. This was, of course, _after_ the fighting, _after_ the yelling and _after_ Arya had gotten Eragon to see 'her side of the story'. He'd left me, standing there in the middle of the sparing grounds like the fool that I am. He just walked away laugh, giggling and mostly likely smiling with Arya.

Saphira hadn't wanted to leave me there with no but Isidar she even had argued with Eragon about it. But he had over ruled her with a word from the Ancient Language. When she'd left, Saphira promised that if I came to Orimis' tree hut on the Crags of Telnar, the next day she would bring a gift. And that she would visit whenever she could.

I never realized that I hadn't been to my Father's home since his death, but Saphira reminded me I had yet to go. And I didn't think I really wanted to go either. To be reminded of the one person who could love me for me. But Saphira's words and the call of being in a place where I knew and loved, with the scrolls he'd made just for me and where most of my stuff was…. It was just too great. I decided it was time to go and visit my old home.

I listened to Isidar as he rolled around outside, scratching his back. The soft 'whoosh' of scale and wing over the blades of grass tickled my ears and reminded me of good old days when Isidar was small. He would practice flying only to end up hitting one of the many trees in forest and flop onto the ground, tripping me as I walked by.

"Isidar," I hollered, sitting up to roll off the bed and feeling my way towards the wall. My finger tips outstretched so not to run into the wall and end up with a broken nose. "Saphira said she wants us to meet her as Father's… today. You wanna go?" I poked my head out the door as I finally got to it after feeling my way along the wall.

'_Yes, of course I would like to go, my little one,'_ his great booming voice said and I felt his smile. I shuffled towards him not wanting to trip and die on any rocks or something hidden in the grass. I listened to him laugh as I kicked his tail and ended up on my hands and knees. _'I shall help you, my little one.'_ He swung his head to my back and bit through the soft fabric of my brown leather vest, to lift me off the ground and on to his back, like a mother cat would her kittens.

"Let's go!" I yelled throwing my arms into the air as he jumped skyward.

**

* * *

**

The flight to the Crags of Telnar wasn't too terribly long or ruff. It actually went by rather quickly. As Isidar landed I could hear Saphira's breathing and her moving around out of Isidar's way, so he could close his wings without a problem.

The soft flitting echo of someone's thoughts filled my mind when I lowered the barrier around it. The thoughts were massive and overpowering, as if by some big magical being trying to get my attention. I slipped off of Isidar's back and landed with a soft 'thwump' on the moist grass.

I listened to the low gurgle of the brook that ran past the tree hut and the soft hum and twittering of the birds and other wild life that lived in the surrounding forest.

"Saphira," I asked as she placed something, or rather somethings on the ground next to me, "what's going to happen?"

'_I am hoping what happened to Eragon at the Blood Oath Celebration,'_ I shook my head to show my confusion. _'Eragon was not always like he is now. More human and a scarred and beaten one at that. Our race… the Dragon Race, used our magic upon him to change, heal and help him.'_ She explained.

I remember that I'd missed that celebration because of a sudden illness that over took me. Isidar had wanted to go but hadn't wanted to leave me to be alone by myself. I told him to go that I would be fine and sleeping most of the time, which was a true statement. I had been asleep throughout the whole celebration and felt extremely well after sleeping for as long as I had.

"Alright Saphira, I'm going to trust you." I contorted my face into a strange and very pained looking face, "Will it hurt?"

'_No, young child it will not,'_ said a group of new voices as their minds invaded mine. _'Camille, daughter of Juno and Orimis we heal you. So you can help The Rider save us.'_

I froze and shivered then lost all thought as Saphira's and Isidar's nose brushed my face.


	7. Dragon Riders Together

**_Almost done two more chapters! Maybe?_**

**_Thank you so much for taking this wonderful ride with me!_**

**_I don't own Eragon._**

**_Iszak Sully._**

_**

* * *

**"__Alright Saphira, I'm going to trust you." I contorted my face into a strange and very pained looking face, "Will it hurt?"_

'_No, young child it will not,' said a group of new voices as their minds invaded mine. 'Camille, daughter of Juno and Orimis we heal you. So you can help The Rider save us.'_

_I froze and shivered then lost all thought as Saphira's and Isidar's nose brushed my face._

_**

* * *

**__**CAMILLE'S POV**_

I woke to blackness. Nothing new and unusual. My head buzzed and hurt to no end. Well, that was new. And I couldn't really remember why either. I could smell grass, so I must be outside. My arms and legs were zinging with numbness from the stupid position I'd been in when I passed out. The soft muttering and mummers of two people and the heavy breathing of dragons fill the air.

The gift! The dragons had given me a gift! What gift? What was it? Why did I pass out? Who was here with Saphira and Isidar?

"Saphira," Eragon growled, "Must you be so stubborn? What happened? Why is Camille passed out on the ground?" I felt Saphira's mind brush against mine, letting me know she could tell I was awake. Projecting her thoughts so that I could hear them, she rumbled in her deep dragon's voice, _'You do not care for the Halfing, do you? Please Eragon, leave her be. She is in so much pain. There is no need to make the pain any worse. Camille will be awake in no time. And then if she wishes, she will tell.'_

"Saphira! That is no excuse for not telling us when the daughter of a Dragon Rider is most likely dying." Arya barked at her. The ground shook as both Saphira and Isidar growled as one. The sound of rustling filled the air and then hot moist breath hit my face. I slowly opened my eyes expecting to see nothing but the dark that I was used to. Light blurry moving figures filled my line of sight. I blinking I stayed as still and quiet as I dared. The burry masses soon became more distinguished, revealing my emerald green protector and friend, Isidar, the great rich blue Saphira, brown haired brown eyed Eragon and the black haired, green eyed Elf Princess, Arya.

"Isidar? I asked sitting up and reaching out rub his green scales. The feeling my finger tips was still extremely sensitive. "I never knew how green you really are."

He looked at my blinking his great big eyes at me before flicking out his tongue and barely touching me with it.

"Arya, look." I glanced over at Eragon who was pointing at me. Who knew that seeing was such a great thing! I love it! Seeing… my sight! Oh how I wish that my Father was here! He would be so proud! I grinned to myself. I could see. My gift was the gift of sight. To have my eyes back.

"Eragon!" I laughed as he sprinted towards me. "Don't crush me!" I shrieked. He stopped a hands breath away and reached out to touch my face. I flinched back. Reflexes. He was test me to see if I could see.

"So you can?" I nodded, his hands still cupped around my face. "Arya wants to say something to you." He stepped aside revealing the Elfin Princess.

"Cami," her sing song voice lilting, "I would like to apologize for my actions and inactions. You were very bold and brave standing up to me those few times. And I would be glad to take you to the courts of my mother to show her the fact that you really are a Rider." I frowned confused, and at the sudden inching in my hand.

"No I'm not." I said, looking down to study my feet. The brown knee high boots. With soft leather padding on the bottom, were rather interesting. "I'm not a Rider, I never will be."

Isidar and Saphira both pushed me on the shoulders. I shook my head and turned to leave. As I walked away, Eragon grabbed my hand and pushed in front of my nose. "See!" There in the middle of my hand was the silver mark that I'd always wanted.

"Isidar?" I looked to the dragon that smiled in a wolfish sort of way, and nodded his head a little.

"Please excuse me," Arya smiled and walked away, into the tree line back to the city. I watched her go loving the feeling of seeing. The colors, the details, all of it. It made me want to laugh and spin around. But I didn't because Eragon still stood next to me.

"Can I help Agetlam?" I murmured, out of the corner of my eye I could see Eragon stiffen and shake his head.

"Please Camille, don't call me that." I turned around and walked back to my father's home. Opening the door I walked in and studied the room. Nothing had changed other than the fact that Orimis was no longer here. A chill ran down my spine.

"Camille, I'm sorry for everything. I treated you horribly and you probably hate me. Which I can understand, but—."

"Eragon I forgive you."

"Good, because I missed you." I blushed, and shook my head. I went back out to stand next to my dragon. My Isidar. Two dragon laughs filled the air and I turned to Eragon was a slight frown on his face.

"Come here, Eragon." He walked over to us. "Saphira I think Isidar, Eragon and I are going flying. Are you coming?"

'_Yes, I'd never miss out on flying…'_ I smiled and laughed at her. "Eragon, get on."

"Isidar?" I smiled at him as he asked my dragon. "I'm riding with you?"

'_Of course if Camille wants you to, then…Get on!'_ I leaned over and pushed his shoulders towards Isidar. He grinned at the pounced onto the emerald green leg. Eragon climbed up and reached down lifting me on to sit in front of him. I turned and kissed his cheek.

"Here we go!" I yelled, wrapping my hands around the spike in front of me.

"As the two final Dragon Riders?" I shook my head. "No?"

"No, as ourselves."

'_And very much in love,'_ Saphira said softly flying right next to us. I blushed and realized that my life was perfect. I was a Rider, I had Eragon, and my best friend. My father would have been proud. _'Yes, he would have been proud,'_ Gledar whispered.


End file.
